SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2 THE RETURN OF ERAZOR
by JCrocks2013
Summary: An Old Foe returns to get revenge against our blue hero and it's up to the Tiny Toons and the SEGA Nine to help restore Acme Acres After it meet it's demise and defeat him once and for all
1. Intro

SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2: RETURN OF ERAZOR 02/06/2010 18:42:00

Plot: Sequel to SEGA COMES TO THE LOO. The World of Acme Acres is going to vanish by the power of Erazor Djinn; who finally escaped from his lamp from the end of _Sonic and the Secert Rings. _He had regained the power of the 7 world rings and is now using it to wiped all things out of existence.Now, with all of Acme Acres gone from existence along with the toons who inhabit it. the Tiny Toons and the SEGA Students; along with newcomers Alex Kidd and Opa Opa, have to go around a magic Arabian book's universe to find Erazor Djinn and also collect the 7 world rings; with the help of the ring genie Sahara, Destory Erazor and restore Acme Acres and all the toons who exist in it from not exisiting.

**Cast of Characters:**

**TTA SIDE:**

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Hamton J. Pig

Fifi La Fume

Shirley The Loon

Furrball

Dizzy Devil

Gogo Dodo

Sweetie

Li'l Sneezer

Calamity Coyote

Little Beeper

Concord Condor

Barky Marky

Mary Melody

Bookworm

Fowlmouth

**SEGA side**

Sonic the Hedgehog _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Miles "Tails" Prowler _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Knuckles the Echidna _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Beat _from Jet Set Radio (Jet Grind Radio Series)_

AiAi _from Super Monkey Ball (Series)_

Amigo _from Samba de Amigo_

Billy Hatcher _from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg_

Opa-Opa _from Fantasy Zone (Series)_

Alex Kidd _from Alex Kidd (Series)_

Erazor Djinn _from Sonic and the Secret Rings_

Sahara the Ring Genie _from Sonic and the Secret Rings_

**Supporting Cast:**

Ali Baba (As Tails)

Sinbab (As Knuckles)

King Shyimar (As Dr. Eggman)

Other SEGA Characters as Storybook Characters

**Guest Characters:**

Dirk the Daring _from Dragon's Lair_

Mega Man _from Mega Man (Series)_

Opening to SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2:

The Tiny Toons are doing their usual intro but, with Barky Marky, Mary Melody, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Fowlmouth along with the rest of them and The introduction part is show again but with the logo from _Sonic the Hedgehog 1 _and Sonic coming in the middle with the rest of the SEGA characters, along with Alex Kidd and Opa Opa paroding their introduction part. The screen splits and shows both Tiny Toons and SEGA characters both coming out of the TV, besides Buster, Babs and Sonic. The Scene shifts to a plain field in which the sky starts to turn black and the shadow of Erazor comes out of from the hills in the background. Sonic and the SEGA characters all looked up in horror of what they are seeing. The Tiny Toons were looking worried about what's going on. Erazor casts a spell on Acme Acres and it starts to evaporate in the abyss. The SEGA and Tiny Toon characters run for their lifes until they get pulled into a book. The Book teleported them to an Arabian world and Sonic waves his hand when he sees Sahara and Sahara helps our heroes. The intro concludes when Sonic and the gang got ready and ran towards the viewers.

Music: SEVEN RINGS IN HAND w/ brief intro song from Tiny Toon Adventures

**Title Card:**

Sonic and the SEGA characters on one crooked path and The Tiny Toons on another path are running towards Erazor's Palace. Erazor is in silhouette form and laughing with thunder striking on the rods of his palace while the seven world rings shine bright above the palace.

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2: RETURN OF ERAZOR_

Written By: JC The Hedgehog


	2. Class Routine and Announcement

Chapter 1: Class Routine and Announcement 14/06/2010 11:18:00

It was 9 months since the SEGA Students had been introduced to ACME Looniversity. They had been more fit in than they had been rejected after the Adventure of Perfecto and Eggman. There, two more students came and join our SEGA pals during their time at the Loo, Opa-Opa; a spaceship warrior who protects the Fantasy Zone from Danger and Alex Kidd; a young boy who went on numerous adventures to protect the Ja-ken-pon from danger. These two also became friends with the Tiny Toons. Then, little do they know that they would be a big help to them when and old foe returns for his grave and plots revenge on all who oppose him. This is our story.

Our story begins on one lovely Friday afternoon. The Tiny Toons and SEGA Students were in their last period before the weekend begins. The Students were staring to get bored while Wile E. Coyote was writing some math equations on the board. Sonic was busying making a stick figure comic starring in himself while, Babs was busy making a paper airplane and threw it at Buster. Buster grabbed it and opened it, it said "Buster. Wanna go to the park with the guys after this?". Buster made another airplane and threw it back at her. She opened it and it read "Yes. And ask some of the SEGA guys if they want to join us." Babs nodded at him and then Wile was about to make an announcement.

"Since we have only 3 minutes left, I like to make an announcement, so pay attention everyone. I would like to inform the students of Acme Loo that our _El Cinco de Mayo _dance is going to be on Saturday. Their will be Mexican food, Mexican drinks; along with our own drinks if you don't like Mexican drinks and the icing on the cake; Mexican Music performed by our very own musical marvel, himself; AMIGO!" Wile said. The students starred clapping at Amigo and he stands up and takes a bow as the title theme for _Samba De Amigo _is playing. "Thanks, Amigo. Anyways, the proper attire for this is Mexican so be creative, wear a sombrero etc. and the dance will be from 7PM to 10PM on Carnaval Island. There will be a portal opened at that time to teleport you there. That's all left to way so…" The bell begins to ring "_adios students!" _Wile E said as the students left class for a day.

At the park at 4:39 PM, The SEGA nine (the new name for our group) and Tiny Toons were sitting in the park. "Man! What to do?" Beat said. "Yo! What 'sup, Beat!" Sonic asked. "I need to find someone to take to the dance tomorrow. How is it going so far?" Beat asked. "Well, I'm going with Sally, Buster with Babs, Plucky with Shirley, Hamton with Fifi, Billy with Sweetie, Aiai with Meemee, Tails with Cream, Knuckles with Rouge and that's pretty much it for couples from the group so far." Sonic said. "Hmm? I wander if Gum would like to go with me?" Beat asked. "Hey Beat!" Gum said approaching him. "I heard there's going to be a _Cinco de Mayo _dance tomorrow and I was wandering, Could you be my date?" Gum asked, looking seductively in his eyes. "Umm…Sure! OK!" Beat answered. "GREAT! SEE YOU THEN!" Gum said. She gave a kiss on Beat's check and skated off. "BOO-YAH!" Beat said do a dance with a bit from "Let Mom Sleep" play. The Tiny Toons laughed and Sonic said, "Well, that was surely lucky of you." Shirley was busy meditating until she heard a pulse and she needed to get everyone's attention. "Hey Guys! Can I have you attention please?" Shirley asked. Everyone stopped what they're doing and paid attention to Shirley. "I, like had to tell you that I was meditating just now and I heard a totally painful pulse in my body." Shirley started. "Which means?" Plucky asked. "Which means I think that someone who is returning from something that he/she was trapped inside for many years is plotting revenge on the whole world and junk." Shirley said. The others looked concerned about it. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head from an acorn?" Sonic asked. "I'm sure about it." Shirley answered. The others looked at each other and then they all laughed hysterically. "You're an riot, Shirley!" Aiai said while laughing. Shirley looked a little upset at them at their response. The others started to walk back to their homes and get ready for the dance tomorrow. Shirley was in deep thought _' I know someone is trying to plot revenge on the world for what a certain someone has done to him/her but, who, when, why, how' _She thought to herself as she continued down the road. The sky turned dark and stars were shinning bright as night approached Acme Acres.


	3. An Old Foe's Return & An Old Ally's Plan

Chapter 2: An Old Foe's Return & An Old Ally's Plan 14/06/2010 13:46:00

Later that Night, while everyone's sleeping. There was a local book in the Looniversity Library. The Book was called "Aladdin and The Genie of The Lamp". Inside the book, there was a Arabian world where the people lived peacefully and in content. Inside a palace, there was a lamp. The Lamp was starting to shake and the magistrate of the palace saw it and rubbed it. The Lamp bursted out and unleashed a pink genie dressed in white pants and has red hair curled in the front. "FINALLLY! After 10 years of being trapped in that lamp, I'M FREE!" The Genie said. "Who are you?" The magistrate asked. "I am Erazor Djinn! I'm the genie of the lamp! And I own you for setting me free." Erazor said. "SWEET! That means I get 3 wishes." The magistrate said. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Erazor said. Erazor than fired a finger beam at the magistrate and the magistrate was turned into a stone statue. "Now that I'm set free, I can get revenge on that little blue rat that has taken Sahara away from me and has restored peace in the Arabian Nights and imprisoned me into that lamp." Erazor said, laughing out loud as thunder began to strike on the palace. Then, two of Erazor's henchmen also appeared from the lamp; Iago, a red Caribbean parrot (the same Iago from the Disney Movie, Aladdin) and Rita, a gray cat (Not the Rita from Animaniacs, a different Rita). "Ahh! Rita and Iagoo, Nice of me to see you all!" Erazor said. "Nice to see you to, Erazor." Rita said. "Do you have any ideas on world domination?" Iago asked. "I do. But first, I'm going to need some help, lots and lots of help." Erazor said. Erazor than travels to a portal where all the evil spirits that he created and looks at them that are locked up along with Iago and Rita. "MINONS! SPIRITS! LOOK AT ALL OF YOU IN YOUR OWN SOLID PRISON AND HAD BEEN SUFFERING FOR MONTHS BEING TRAPPED IN SORROW!" Erazor shouted. Rita and Iago started to hide behind him in worry that they might hurt him. "I MUST ASK! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?" Erazor questioned loudly. "**SONIC!" **The spirits inside the locked prison shouted. "And now that I set all of you free, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GOING TO DO?" Erazor asked as he fires a beam from his sword at the portal cages thereby destroying it. "**DESTORY HIM! SHRED HIM! BROIL HIM!**" The spirits answered in different ways. "Good answers." Erazor responded. The Spirits wandered off into the Arabian night and started to cause havoc on the world and Erazor laughs off.

In a plain outside the Arabian town, there was a ring genie who was watching this in horror. Her name is Sahara the Ring Genie, she once assisted Sonic in his adventure to stop Erazor the last time. Sahara now sensed great danger to become in their way. "Sahara! What's Happened?" a voice said. Sahara do too, has two henchmen to work on her side. The voice came from a guy dressed in a medival yellow and red suit with a silver helmet and carrying a sword. His name is Dirk the Daring (for all those who played Don Bluth's _Dragon's Lair _may remembered him). And the other one was a boy dressed in blue amour and has a gun for an hand. His name is Mega Man (Capcom's finest Mascot). "Erazor Djinn has escaped from his lamp and has set free his evil spirits and they are now rampaging through the Arabian world." Sahara said. "What should we do?" Mega Man asked. "I must go and find th…" Before Sahara could finish, there were three whacks and both Sahara, Mega Man and Dirk were knocked out. It turns out that Erazor's Spirits has captured Sahara and her henchmen and Erazor had them locked up in a prison cell at his palace. "NOW! THIS PLACE CALLED "ACME ACRES"! I SENSE THAT THE BLUE RAT IS THERE! MAY THIS WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT TREMBLE AND PARISH BEFORE MY MIGHT!" Erazor said as he sent his spirits out towards Acme Acres and also releashes some magic dust that has whatever it touch's it evaporates into the abyss.

_It appears that the old foe of one of our SEGA pals has returned from a horrible fate he endured and now, he's out for revenge. What will Sahara and her friends do about this? What'll happen to beautiful Acme Acres? Will the Tiny Toons and SEGA pals survive and find out? Tune in for the next chapter of…_

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2 – THE RETURN OF ERAZOR!_


	4. The Fall of Acme Acres

The Fall of Acme Acres 15/06/2010 16:39:00

It was the next night back at Acme Acres, the dance was getting ready to start as the tiny toons and SEGA nine showed up with their dates first as other SEGA Characters and Toons; some with their own dates, enter as well. Carnival Island was all decorated in all of Mexico's glory with Pictures of Amigo and his band in poses and in the front of the studio stand, there were the words "FEVER" and "SAMBA" all in bright Green and Red colors. All the male toons and SEGA Characters were dressed with pants, A Sombrero and a sash around their necks with their exact same shirts; the one's who don't have shirts are only in the sash. The Females were dress in a Mexican dress and all have at least one ribbon in their hair; the toons in the tiny toons wore their original ribbons while most of the others wore different ribbons. As they enter the part in Carnival Island where the party was held, The Title Theme from Samba De Amigo starts playing while Amigo and his gang appeared at the last 4 seconds of the theme. The Toons and SEGA Characters started applauding for them. Amigo pull out a sign that said "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TOONS AND SEGA CHARACTERS TO BEAUTIFUL CARNIVAL ISLAND! LET THE SAMBA BEGIN!" The Toons and SEGA Characters applauded again as they begin playing TRANCE DE JANEIRO (SAMBA DE JANEIRO 2002 Epic Vocal Remix) in a 1.5x Speed (like 50.000 speed option on Audacity). This first dance went to The Tiny Toons; as the toons with their respective dates take the floor and danced to the Samba. The Male Toons happened to have their own maracas that they brought in a music store earlier today and shook them to the beat while dancing around in a circle as the female toons did. The Female Toons danced while swinging the skirts on their gowns while stepping their feet on a left, right, left, right foot pattern. Other Toons and SEGA characters circled around them and watch them dance while Amigo was shaking his maracas like a madman while the band were playing like mad too. Sonic and the rest of the SEGA Nine were on stage with Amigo and them as they started to play with their own maraca set too. The reason why most people have maracas because, there was a cinco de mayo sale for 50% off on all maracas. There was a monitor on the left which shows the Samba de Amigo display screen while showing the blue circles that you need to hit at the precise spot at the red, yellow and green large circles. There was also a monitor on the right of the studio stand that shows Pose Man being in a pose that the band people make to impress the toons and SEGA Characters even more. There was also a monitor in the center that was showing a clip show of The SEGA Nine driving through all the Samba de Amigo courses from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (Which include Sunshine Tour, Jump Parade and Rocky-Coaster.) Things were going smooth sailing during this whole dance and all the toons think that nothing bad can go wrong. Even Shirley, who predicted that something bad would happen, just thought that it was all in her head and she forgot about and let the tunes sway into her ears as they Samba the night away. As the song ends, the Tiny Toons bowed at each other at their respective couple and then to the crowd. The female toons each turned to their respective boyfriend and give each of them a passionate kiss on the lips. The male toon who is the respective boyfriend of the female toon started blushing madly in red as they were being kissed. They broke the kiss 20 seconds after that. Then, they started to play "Mambo de Vernado" and the Other Toons and SEGA Characters started to join in with the rest of the Tiny Toons on the Samba floor. Until a bright light appeared above them...

...

...

Shine!

...

...

All of the sudden, a flash of light appeared from the sky and it over doused all of Carnival Island. All the toons and SEGA Characters were back in Acme Acres and all of the sudden back in their original attire. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Buster asked. "LOOK!" Babs said as she pointed to the sky. There was a pink shadow in form of Erazor and it appeared before them and started to reveal Erazor before them as it said, "It's been a while huh, you little blue rat they call "SONIC!". "E-E-ERAZOR DJINN!" Sonic said shocked. "That's right, you filthy rat! I have returned from my lamp prison. It was thanks to someone finding me out in a palace that has actually rubbed the lamp and set me free. NOW, I will have my revenge for taking my power, and everything that I had away thanks to you." Erazor said. "Whatever you say, and FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A HEDGEHOG! HEDGE-HOG!" Sonic said. "Shut up! I have created a magical dust that is now spreading all over this world you call "ACME ACRES" and it will cause everything to evaporate and sink into the abyss. If you want to see your precious ACME ACRES again, I suggest that you find the book I'm in at the library at this place you call "ACME LOONIVERSITY" and jump in and find the seven precious world rings before I do and I will have my spirits sent out to stop you all from conquering my callenge!" Erazor said laughing. "SHUT UP! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow said, firing a chaos spear at Erazor. Erazor flicked the spear away and then, threw a spear of the magic dust at him. He gets hit and he starts to get evaporated into the abyss, which was a large dark portal opening it up. "SHADOW!" Tails shouted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sonic said. "Let's see if you can. Ha ha ha ha!" Erazor said as he flew back to the Looniversity at where the book is and then all of the toons and SEGA Characters and all of Acme Acres starts to evaporate into the abyss. The Tiny Toons; plus Barky, Bookworm, Concord, Mary and Fowlmouth and SEGA Nine started to run and make their way to the library in the Looniversity. "RUN, GUYS! WE GOT TO FIND THAT BOOK AND GET IN BEFORE WE GET EVAPORATED TOO!" Tails said as they continued running. The Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine kept running until they actually reached the Library in the Looniversity in which it also started to evaporate into the abyss. They kept searching and searching but, Opa-Opa managed to find a glowing book that said Alladin on it and he grabbed it. The Book soon opened up and all the Tiny Toons and SEGA Characters in the library were sucked in.

All the while, all of Acme Looniversity was evaporated in the abyss. The Toons that weren't in the looniverisity, which include the mentors, Elmyra and Montana and many more were all evaporated along with Acme Acres and all other SEGA characters, including Ryo Hazuki, The Bonaza Bros., Ulala, and all of the SEGA Nine Friends were also evaporated too. This kept going on for 10 mintues until all nothing but, gray and blackness remains. The Book that our heroes were pulled into; however, was still intact and it was just floating in mid-air in all that was once Acme Acres that is now nothing. "HA HA HA HA! I see that our little rat's friends and he had made it to where we are. But, I got Sahara and she won't be around to help them out and that I think I'll send them a little greeting." Erazor said as he sent his spirits out to get them. However, one of the spirits came to Erazor and said, "ERAZOR! BAD NEWS! SAHARA, MEGA MAN AND DIRK HAD ESCAPED!" "WHAT?" Erazor asked as he went to their cell. He finds that they have indeed escaped. "FIND THEM! SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" Erazor demanded his spirits. Sahara, Mega Man and Dirk were outside his palace. "What should we do?" Mega Man asked. "Erazor has already has evaporated all of Acme Acres and he's threaten to take over all the other worlds if we don't stop him." Dirk said. "I sense him…I sensed Sonic. I sense that he was here." Sahara said. "You mean that Blue Hedgehog?" Dirk asked. "Yes. He's here and he must have brought some friends along with him. We must find them and inform them about this." Sahara said as she, Dirk and Mega Man wondered off to find Sonic and his pals. All the while, Erazor was busy celebrating the demise of Acme Acres and the victory over Sonic. "AT LAST! EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS MINE! THAT FILTHY RAT CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" Erazor shouted while laughing. Rita and Iago started to laugh along with him as the magic dust suddenly starts to speard out all over the multi-verse.

It appears a wonderful night of fiesta and Samba has come to an end as the evil Erazor Djinn has made his move and evaporated Acme Acres. What will happen to the Multi-verse? Will Sahara and her henchmen find Sonic and his pals in time? Will Sonic, The SEGA Nine and the Tiny Toons save precious Acme Acres after it's been evaporated into the abyss? Tune in next time on the next chapter of

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2 – THE RETURN OF ERAZOR_


	5. A New Adventure Begins

A New Adventure Begins 28/06/2010 19:21:00

In a large room an Arabian palace, someone's eyes started to open up. It was Tails as he wakes up from being unconscious for a few minutes. "Uhh? What happened?" Tails asked. Tails got up and looked at his right to see the SEGA Nine and Tiny Toons lying unconscious. Tails went to Sonic and tried to wake him up. "Sonic? Sonic?" Tails said. "Uhh! I think that was a real trip." Sonic said. "Where are we Sonic?" Tails asked. "I don't know." Sonic said. The Tiny Toons and rest of the SEGA Nine started to wake up. "Uhh. Where are we?" Buster asked Sonic. "I don't know. But, I think we're inside the book." Sonic said. "Yes, you are." A voice said. The Toons and SEGA Nine looked around the place and a pink dot was soaring towards them. "Hello Sonic! Long Time No See!" The voice said. The pink dot then formed herself into Shahra. "Shahra!" Sonic said. Shahra; the ring genie that has help Sonic from the Last Adventure they had, appeared before Sonic and Them and then, Dirk and Mega Man showed up. "Who are these two with you?" Sonic asked. "The Guy with the sword is named Dirk the Daring and the blue guy with the gun for his arm is called Mega Man." Shahra answered. "Hi." Dirk said. "What up!" Mega Man said. "And who are these series of friends with you?" Shahra asked. "This will be long so I'll make it quick if you can keep up. First; from our SEGA universe here's:

Amigo

Aiai

Beat

Opa-Opa

Tails

Knuckles

Billy Hatcher

and Alex Kidd.

and Together we are..." Sonic said as they all got into a pose. "**THE SEGA NINE!" **They all said.

Sonic continued and from the universe we came from until we appeared into this book here's:

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Hamton J. Pig

Fifi la Fume

Shirley the Loon

Calamity Coyote

Gogo Dodo

Little Beeper

Dizzy Devil

Sweetie Bird

Li'l Sneezer

Furrball

Mary Melody

Barky Marky

Concord Condor

Bookworm

and Fowlmouth

and together they're known as the..." Sonic said as they got into a pose and said, "**THE TINY TOONS!" **and then they singed, "**WE'RE TINY! WE'RE TOONY! WE'RE ALL A LITTLE LOONEY! IT'S TINY TOON ADVENTURES COME AND JOIN THE FUN!...OUR INTRODUCTION'S DONE!" **and they concluded.

"How nice to meet you all." Shahra said. "Where are we and what happened to Acme Acres?" Buster asked. "You are all in the Arabian storybook world thanks to the Alladin book. You all meet the evil Erazor Djinn, right?" Shahra explained. "Yeah! And he kept calling me a rat when I told him a hundred times that I'm a HEDGEHOG! WHEN IS HE GOING TO LEARN THAT?" Sonic shouted. "He used a magic dust all over Acme Acres and here's all that's left of it." Shahra said. She showed all the Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine the result of Acme Acres after Erazor's attack. It was a big circle showing all the black and grayness in the air that was once beautiful Acme Acres. The Tiny Toons gasped in horror at what they saw and the female toons started to have tears in their eyes. "OH NO! ACME ACRES...IS GONE?" Buster asked Sahara. "Yes...I'm afraid so. Erazor has evaporated everything and everyone inhabited in it to the abyss." Shahra said. "WHAT? OUR HOMES? OUR LOONIVERSITY? OUR MENTORS? OUR SEGA NINE FRIENDS? AND EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS GONE TOO?" Buster asked sadly. "Sadly yes." Shahra answered. The male toons hanged their heads in sadness and the female toons dropped to the floor and covered their eyes with their hands, sobbing at the lost of everything that had. The SEGA Nine looked determined at the toons as they were grieving on the loss of everything they had. "Guys! Guys! It's ok! We'll try to get your beloved Acme Acres back." Sonic said, patting Buster and Babs on their backs. "B-B-But what can we do?" Babs said in sadness. Amigo pulled out a sign that said, "I'm pretty sure Erazor said something about obtaining the seven world rings." Alex Kidd responds, "Yeah...But what if he pulls a trick on us like the last time Sonic gave him the rings and he killed Shahra and tried to take over the story world by transforming to that monster.

We zoom in on Sonic's head as we see a flashback of when Sonic comfronted Erazor at the end of the last adventure after they obtained the world rings and his refusal to take the curse he placed on him off of him and when Erazor tried to kill Sonic, Shahra got in the way and was killed and by the end, Sonic revived Shahra thanks to the lamp's wish. We Zoom back out of Sonic's head and he said, "I know! I'll just use the lamp that Shahra gave me from our last adventure." He pulled out the lamp and showed it to everyone. "Of course! I gave him that in case something went wrong and he used it at the right time." Shahra said. "I think we need to get started on finding the rings before he started to evaporate all over multi-verses." Dirk suggested. Mega Man went up to his computer monitor and reports, "He has evaporated the following universes:

Samba de Amigo

Sonic the Hedgehog

Jet Set Radio

Super Monkey Ball

Alex Kidd

and Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg

The SEGA Nine gasped in horror. "GRRR! THAT JERK GENIE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Beat said. "Calm down, Beat! We'll think of something to get back at him." Aiai said. "Does anyone have any ideas on where we should look first?" Sonic asked. Shahra responded, "Sonic! I think I sense one near the waterfall that's 8 miles from here. Here!" She gave him a shrink-growth ring. "What's this?" Sonic asked. "It's a Shrink Ring! It's a ring that can shrink anything and grow anything if pointed at it at anytime." Shahra said. "Why do I need this?" Sonic asked. "So, you can carry your friends in your pocket because, it's a tough road to get to there because, of Erazor's henchmen and the traps that they set." Shahra said. "OK!" Sonic said. He pointed the ring at the Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine and shrunk them down to the size of a key. He putted them in his pocket and then he started to head out with Shahra, Dirk and Mega Man following him. A New adventure awaits the Tiny Toons and SEGA Nine.

_As Our heroes woke up, they found out that their homes were destroyed. Can Sonic, The SEGA Nine and the Tiny Toons save their universes for non-existing or will they end up on the verge of Death and Erazor will finally take over the world and get his revenge on Sonic? Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter of..._

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO 2 - THE RETURN OF ERAZOR  
_


End file.
